Seven Days
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Rose, Tenth Doctor ...... Seven is often thought of as a lucky number, but when Rose and the Doctor visit a planet to relax for a bit, seven becomes the number of days of bad luck they endure.
1. One Long Half Day

**Seven Days**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

_**A/N:**This story was inspired by Catharticone, who gave me several paragraphs of prompts when shamelessly begged. She really is the creator of this story, and I'm not sure why my name actually appears as the author, except that she'd fuss. ;o) Cheers to her, as always, for her betaing and expertise._

**.**

**Chapter One: **

**One Long Half Day**

For a moment she was paralyzed with shock. She'd seen the large, sealed glass case the moment she entered the room, but it had taken another second or two for her to accept that the body floating inside was the Doctor. How did the creature manage to capture and submerge him in the murky water? And why was he so pale and so utterly still?

As these thoughts coalesced into coherence, Rose abruptly realized what she needed to do. She was aware that the creature had slithered into the room, but that was unimportant. All that mattered now was getting the Doctor out of the aquatic prison. Lurching away from the tentacle whipping out at her, she swung her leg with all her might. She felt and heard a strange crunch as her bare foot connected with the glass, but she paid it no heed.

The tentacle slithered forward to wrap around her neck. Ineffectually she clawed at it even as she prepared to deliver another solid kick to the glass. Once more she slammed her heel against the cool surface; the vibration making the Doctor's limp body bob about in the water.

Rose was finding it difficult to breathe as the tentacle tightened about her throat. But she gathered her strength and kicked out once more. Her heel collided with the glass, and she felt the cool rush of liquid as water seeped through the crack she'd made.

Her vision was clouding, and she could not draw a breath. She fell forward as water and sharp shards gushed forth from the shattered tank.

Just as her vision began to darken at the edges, a large piece of jagged glass impaled the tentacle that held her neck, releasing her just as the Doctor's body washed by.

She saw him, through the blackness that threatened her vision, and sucked in precious air now accessible to her. Her purpose was simple: Help the Doctor.

Rising up to her knees, Rose slid herself beside him, calling his name through ragged gasps of air, her raspy voice rising in panic. He was deathly pale and she knew before her fingers touched his neck that there'd be no pulse beneath them.

"Doctor!" she cried, hands on his chest. Rose was panicked. She didn't know what to do to bring him back to her. He wasn't human, but he breathed like one, and perhaps...

Rose leaned forward, breathing air into the lifeless lungs of the Time Lord, her own need for air making her dizzy. "Doctor!" she yelled again between breaths. "Please," she whispered, her tears falling down upon his cheeks. She slumped forward, knowing she'd hear no heartbeats beneath the damp cloth.

With sheer force of will, Rose raised herself above him, shaking with emotion. "You can't leave me now!" she screamed with renewed energy as she continued to force air in his lungs. His chin was smeared with blood, and she couldn't begin to fathom where it was coming from, nor how it was flowing if his hearts were still.

To Rose, it was just something else she couldn't fix, and hysteria set in. As fear reared its ugly head, she realized that she was fighting a losing battle, one that would surely kill her as well if she couldn't pull him through.

"Breathe, dammit! Breathe!" She hit his chest hard; both hands clenched into fists, landing atop each of his hearts.

The Doctor gasped as his torso rose up slightly from the ground, sputtering water from his lips before gulping in huge breaths of air. Rose sat back on her legs in shock, hand to her mouth as she watched him come back to the land of the living.

The Doctor looked at Rose, a hand to his painful chest, and forced his way up clumsily until he was sitting, still sputtering and coughing - but alive - much to Rose's astonished relief.

"You didn't have to hit so hard," he exclaimed, rubbing his chest and grinning. His grin fell as he looked at Rose, breathing too fast and finding no humor in his statement. "It's all right, Rose. You were fantastic," he spoke softly.

She raised a hand towards him, and the Doctor watched as her trembling fingers touched his face. "You're really all right," she whispered, her voice filled with shock and astonishment.

The Doctor clasped her hand in his. "I am. Thanks to you."

He smiled, one of those smiles that bore his depth of admiration for her. She turned her head away, sighing deeply as she allowed relief to wash over her.

"Rose," the Doctor called, his voice suddenly urgent. When she turned to face him, his hand clasped her chin, holding it in place. "Your neck's bleeding."

She brought her hand up to where his eyes indicated, feeling the thickened wetness of blood on her fingers. Looking down, she saw blood on her t-shirt. Rose met the Doctor's eyes. "That's good, good it's not your blood then," she said, her fingers touching his jaw where blood had smeared across his freckled skin. "I, I thought you were bleedin' before."

"The flow seems to have stopped now, just try not to move your neck around too much before I can repair the damage. For now I just need you to take a few deep breaths and try to keep calm. We've still got to get out of here, and I'm not sure that she," he indicated the tentacled being, "is the only one here. They usually travel alone, but I won't be sure until we're back in the TARDIS."

"I don't even know where 'here' is," she told him, her eyes roaming the dungeon-like area. It all seemed a bit surreal to her now.

"Carabrellan. We landed here, oh, I'd say about eight, perhaps nine hours ago. We were going to enjoy a little peaceful excursion to visit with the locals. You said the skies were the most beautiful you had seen yet. Do you remember?"

She softly shook her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, that's all right. We were hardly out of the TARDIS before the ground opened up and swallowed us whole. Well, not really swallowed, but it kind of felt that way." He stood, looking around at the ceiling. "Trap door," he announced, pointing towards the upper right corner. "Dropped us down about six feet - luckily there was dirt beneath it or we could've been injured from that fall ..." His words drifted off as he realized that had been the least of their worries. "Anyway, that," he continued, pointing to their captor, "is - or was - a Globoron. They're scavengers, going planet to planet, stealing energy and emotions and brain waves from wherever they land, feeding off of the inhabitants like sitting down to a big ol' buffet. When we fell through, it must've been like hitting the jackpot, capturing me. Probably why you were put in another room for the time being, luckily for me. Greedy little mongrel wanted my many regenerations worth of thoughts and memories and everything else all stored up in here," he said, tapping the side of his head.

He sat down beside her again, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. "Did you do that?" he asked, indicating the obviously dead creature curled against the wall.

Her eyes looked back at the half-human, half reptillian creature; its tentacles curled inward, yellowish body fluids dripping from various wounds. "Maybe. It saw me when I found you and had an arm 'round my throat, but I was kickin' at the tank it had you in, tryin' to break it, and when it finally cracked, glass and water went everywhere."

"It's all right. It's over now," the Doctor said, noting her elevated breathing as she recounted the events. "Rose, we need to get back to the ship. I can look you over properly there, all right?"

She stared at him for a few moments, as if needing the time to understand his words. "Where is the TARDIS?"

The Doctor pointed above them. "Just up there. Not too far, all right?" he replied, his tone calm for her benefit. "Come on, up you come," he said as he stood, offering his hand to help her up. "Don't know about you, but personally I can't wait to get out of these wet clothes -"

He did not anticipate the scream that tore from her lips as she tried to stand, nor the weight of her body as he held on tightly when she suddenly fell over.

"Rose!" he hollered worriedly, seeing the pain clearly written on her face. He went to the floor with her, kneeling beside her as she folded into herself, recoiling in obvious distress. "Where do you hurt?"

She breathed heavily for a few seconds before forcing herself to calm down enough to speak. "'My foot," she finally hissed, her fingers wrapping around the appendage protectively.

"Let me have a look," he said, gently nudging her hand aside.

Lifting her damp jean cuff up carefully, he immediately saw the reason for her distress, not above her ankle, but below it. She'd broken her calcaneus. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, letting his fingers run over the top of her foot gingerly. She didn't deserve the severe pain he knew this kind of injury caused.

OoO


	2. A Day Ends, A New One Begins

**Seven Days**

**.**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter One: _**

__

He did not anticipate the scream that tore from her lips as she tried to stand, nor the weight of her body as he held on tightly when she suddenly fell over.

"Rose!" he hollered worriedly, seeing the pain clearly written on her face. He went to the floor with her, kneeling beside her as she folded into herself, recoiling in obvious distress. "Where do you hurt?"

She breathed heavily for a few seconds before forcing herself to calm down enough to speak. "'My foot," she finally hissed, her fingers wrapping around the appendage protectively.

"Let me have a look," he said, gently nudging her hand aside.

Lifting her damp jean cuff up carefully, he immediately saw the reason for her distress, not above her ankle, but below it. She'd broken her calcaneus. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, letting his fingers run over the top of her foot gingerly. She didn't deserve the severe pain he knew this kind of injury caused.

**.**

**Chapter Two: **

**A Day Ends; A New One Begins**

**.**

"Well?" she asked, watching him closely.

"You broke your heel bone. Something that's not easily done. It takes a lot of force; must've done it when you kicked the glass in the tank. Thing is Rose, you may have hurt your back as well. Breaking this particular bone has such a jarring effect on the rest of the body." He looked met her eyes, seeing the moisture gathering within them. "I can fix this. Have you good as new in no time. And, you get a free ride up to the TARDIS."

"Doctor, you don't need to carry me," she sniffled, wiping her face with a hand as her bravado fell back in place.

"Actually, I do. Can't have you causing more harm with an injury like that."

"How 'bout I hop, instead?"

The Doctor grinned. His Rose, she never wanted to lean on anyone, even if it was literally. "Nope," he said firmly.

"How're you gonna carry me up there, then? I don't see a lift anywhere around."

"There should be a teleportation device somewhere around here," he grunted, scooping her into his arms before she could fuss. Instead of protesting, however, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

"Rose, you all right?"

"Yeah. So, teleportation device?"

"Oh, yes!" he stated, composure regained. He moved them into the hallway. "There it is!" he said excitedly, quickly walking over to a statue. "See that?"

"The mermaid-lookin' thing?"

"That's the one. Go ahead, rub the belly button."

"What?"

"You heard me. Really, just rub it. I would, but my hands are full at the moment."

Rose looked up at him, then looked at the statue, dropping a hand to its stomach. Instantly a blue halo of shimmering light came down and engulfed them. Rose closed her eyes as she and the Doctor disappeared, materializing on the planet's surface mere seconds later.

When she opened her eyes again, they were practically in front of the TARDIS, just to the left of the time ship. She looked up at the Doctor just as he looked down towards her. "See? Told you we weren't too far from her," he grinned proudly.

Strategically, the Doctor managed to pull his sonic screwdriver from his lapel whilst still holding onto Rose. He held it up to his mouth a couple of times, obviously adjusting it with his teeth. Once he'd gotten it to his desired settings, he aimed it towards the ground, causing the leaves to spark and flame up. With Rose still in his arms, he walked as close as he dared to the smoking pile, kicking at it a bit.

"What're you doin'?" Rose asked.

"Well, the teleport is over there," he began, pointing to a tree. "This," he continued, looking down, "Is the trap door we fell through."

"Did you disable it?"

"Nope. Just making sure anyone else who happens near it will walk around. Don't want any of the locals to walk by and fall down there like we did, and people tend to walk around burnt areas. I'll disable it properly when there's more time, because it needs to be done from down below. But at this moment, you're my priority."

**OoO**

The Doctor was bent over Rose as she lay on the Infirmary couch, looking closely into first her right eye, then her left, shining a pen light towards her pupils as he did. He rose above her and smiled, then reached over to the tray at his side, retrieving a small patch of cloth. He was explaining the dermal healing gel he'd dabbed on it as he placed it on her neck, right at the spot the glass shard had impaled her delicate skin. But Rose was feeling like she was in a fog, haze swirling around her, beckoning her to close her eyes.

"There! All done!" the Doctor said proudly, and Rose's eyes opened widely. She'd just been on the precipice of sleep. "The dermis should be pink and fresh by morning - no signs of that nasty glass slicing your neck. Scans showed no other breaks or sprains, which is remarkable considering the fall we both took from that trap door. And how you managed not to get any other cuts with all that glass flying around is astounding. But you want to know what the best part is, aside from you being almost as good as new?" he asked excitedly.

Rose grinned at his enthusiasm. "What's that?"

"I healed your heel. Get it? Healed with an 'A', your heel, with an 'E'! Ha!" The Time Lord was practically giddy, as if he'd been waiting to say that for eons, and would no doubt continue saying it for days to come.

Rose shook her head, still grinning.

His smile dropped a little as he looked at her closely. "Really Rose, all joking aside, how do you feel? Any headache? Muscle pain?"

"Nope. Feel pretty good, actually," she told him, flexing her repaired foot back and forth, simply because now she could.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, a little. Wanna hot a shower though, first."

"Well, I'd expect no less, really. It's been a very long and emotional day, especially when we set out for a holiday. What say you rest, and tomorrow we'll try again?" he spoke soothingly.

"No more Globorons to trap us?"

"Nope, no more on the planet. Didn't think there would be, but I did run a scan, just to be on the safe side," he assured her, placing his arm behind her back to guide her up. He kept his hold on her as she lowered her legs to the floor, startled by the hiss from her lips as her feet landed.

"Rose? What is it? Are you in pain? I didn't think I'd missed anything - thought I was pretty thorough when I -"

"Oh no! Sorry, no, it's nothin' like that," she interrupted his worried prattle, suddenly embarrassed to cause him concern.

"Well what is it then? Because that reaction -"

"Floor's cold. Sorry. That creature - it took my shoes. My favorite pair of trainers, too."

"We can get you another pair whenever you want," the Doctor began, leading her out into the corridor. "Right now though, you need a hot shower, some dry clothes, and rest. Doctor's orders."

She smiled at him. "I had 'em broken in just right, too. I don't get it. That creature didn't even have any feet, so why'd it want my shoes?"

"To keep you from running away, I'm sure. I suppose," he began as they reached her bedroom door, "that we could get them tomorrow. I have to disable the transportation devices anyway, and since we'll be down there ..."

"Could we?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep," he smiled, "Just as soon as you've had a full sleep cycle. I've got things to take care of, anyway - need to make sure the transportation device and trap door are completely disabled. Can't have any of the locals happening upon it." He looked down and stopped talking, noting her exhausted appearance. "Goodnight, Rose," he said softly, kissing her on the forehead before backing away.

"Night, Doctor."

**OoO**

They'd gotten up, had breakfast, then headed back out. Rose was more determined than ever to retrieve her shoes, having thought about it during most of her waking moments. They had been the first pair the Doctor had gotten for her, and she didn't want to lose them. Though she'd never reveal their silly human sentiment to him.

They walked into the fresh morning air and Rose took a few steps forward until the sun reached through the branches to touch her face. As she moved to take another step, the Doctor stopped her, his hand closing around her upper arm.

"Here's where we went down before." The Doctor pointed to a large square patch of yellow grass, the burnt patch of weeds the Doctor had made within it's center. "Let's not take that route again, shall we?" he spoke as he guided her around it.

He led them over to a large group of trees, similar to pines in Northern America, except for the purplish-blue needles. "Remember this?"

"No, not really," she replied honestly.

"Yes, well, you were a bit out of it. Anyway, teleport's right here." He took her hand. "Ready?"

"Rose nodded.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it towards one of the trees. They were instantly taken back down below.

"Wow - why's it so hot down here?" Rose asked, fanning herself as soon as she took her first steps. It was extremely warm and humid, making her feel as if she'd just stepped into a sauna.

"Well," the Doctor began, already loosening his tie, "this ship runs under the sole control of it's owner, and now she's gone. Seems it doesn't know what to do for climate control, anymore."

"This is a space ship? Wait - is it alive - Like the TARDIS?"

"Hardly. Just integrally connected with a sort of micro-chip to the person in charge of it."

"Speakin' of which," Rose said, looking around the corner from the hallway, "Where is it? The person in charge, I mean."

The Doctor peered around the corner, then looked down at Rose. "Ship took care of her," he said with an air of mystery. "It's a very efficient model."

**OoO**


	3. Hours Upon Hours

**Seven Days**

**Chapter Three:**

**.**

**.**

**_Previously, in Chapter Two:_**

__

"Wow - why's it so hot down here?" Rose asked, fanning herself as soon as she took her first steps. It was extremely warm and humid, making her feel as if she'd just stepped into a sauna.

"Well," the Doctor began, already loosening his tie, "this ship runs under the sole control of it's owner, and now she's gone. Seems it doesn't know what to do for climate control, anymore."

"This is a space ship? Wait - is it alive - Like the TARDIS?"

"Hardly. Just integrally connected with a sort of micro-chip to the person in charge of it."

"Speakin' of which," Rose said, looking around the corner from the hallway, "Where is it? The person in charge, I mean."

The Doctor peered around the corner, then looked down at Rose. "Ship took care of her," he said with an air of mystery. "It's a very efficient model."

**.**

**Chapter Three: **

**Hours Upon Hours**

**.**

"So efficient, yet I feel like I'm cookin' here,"

"Roasted Rose," the Doctor smirked. "Sounds like the name of a very bad perfume."

"There're my shoes," she said, ignoring his remark as she reached round a doorway into a little room, retrieving her prized trainers from the floor within it. "Can we go now?" she asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Yep. No time like the present."

They walked back towards the mermaid statue. The Doctor retrieved his sonic screwdriver and configured its settings, then grabbed Rose's hand. "Deactivating this will destroy both functions of the trap door and teleport. Ready?"

"God, yes," she answered dramatically.

"Touch the belly button."

Rose smirked, but did as he asked. As she touched it, he aimed the sonic at the sculpture's head. When their teleportation began, Rose heard the 'pop' and 'sizzle' of the device's demise. At least no one else would fall victim to the ship again.

Rose thought they were on their way back to the TARDIS. Climate-controlled air and a long, cooling shower to wash away the sweat and grime accumulated in that hothouse of a spaceship would be just perfect, in her opinion. But just as the Doctor was leaning in to unlock the doors, a group of seven scantily clad humanoid men and women came running towards them, startling Rose until she realized they didn't look angry; in fact, they looked elated at seeing the Doctor and welcomed the girl by his side without reservation. As the smiling group approached, the Doctor grinned widely.

"Doctor! Good to see you, my friend!" the apparent leader spoke, rushing up towards the Time Lord and his companion.

"Oh! Now this is more like it!" the Doctor exclaimed, shaking hands with the leader. "Rose, I'd like to introduce you to Willie. Willie here has been leader of his tribe for the last two visits I've made here." He leaned over to Rose, lowering his voice to continue. "He's seen me three times total, in three different regenerations. Yet he recognizes me every time. And he always seems to know when I've arrived. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Little creepy if ya ask me," she whispered back, then turned to smile at the welcoming committee.

The Doctor ignored her cheeky comment, continuing on with his admiration of the group. "They have uncanny timing as well. Always know to come for me after I've dealt with whatever evil-doer has trespassed in their territory."

"Makin' that a habit, yeah? Visitin' them just in the nick of time?"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Well, it does seem to happen that way, now that you mention it."

The tribe all stood side by side in front of the travelers, then bent forward in welcome. When they stood tall again, Willie told them of the feast already prepared in honor of the Doctor's arrival, causing the Doctor to grin from ear to ear.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who then looked hopefully at her. She felt hot and sticky and really, all she wanted to do was get clean, but it was obvious that he was giving her a choice, letting her decide for the both of them. Rose walked up to the TARDIS and unlocked the doors, threw her rescued shoes inside, then locked the doors back up again. The Doctor smiled winningly.

**OoO**

The walk down to their village was a bit of a lengthy one, but the scenery had been pleasant; they'd even passed by the most tranquil lake Rose thought she'd ever seen. Willie was giving her a tour of sorts, pointing out little things native to his planet that he thought might interest her, and it made their trek go by quicker than it could have, in Rose's opinion. She learned that there were hardly any threats to the villagers from the wildlife here; in fact, the only unnatural deaths that had occurred were by the hands, or claws, and apparently even the tentacles, of visiting aliens.

**OoO**

The food was divine, the drink intoxicating, and the entertainment wonderful. But Rose was still hot and sticky. Especially after sitting near the fire pit where the tribesmen cooked a variety of fish and vegetables.

She'd not been able to cool down enough to enjoy herself completely at the Doctor's side; the humidity of this exotic location seemingly rising as evening approached. Still, it had been fun and she was glad they'd come. But now, as the late afternoon sun was shining just as brightly, if not more than earlier, the air was quiet and she thought she might possibly smother in her own steam. The four kilometer walk hadn't helped either; it seemed she just couldn't cool down after that trek.

After dessert and more friendly talk, Rose excused herself as the Doctor went to check on the children, as he always did each time he came. He hadn't minded Rose heading back to the ship on her own; he'd assured her of her safety on the planet. So she bid everyone 'good-bye' and thanked them for their hospitality. She would see the Doctor back on the TARDIS later this evening, if she was still awake when he arrived.

**OoO**

Rose couldn't help but stare at the clear blue water of the lake as she followed their tracks back to the TARDIS. It practically begged her to jump in. And the Doctor's ship was still a long way away. But here was this water, the sight of which had already cooled her down, if only a little.

After glancing around to ensure that she was truly alone, Rose began peeling away her clothes until she reached her underwear. She was confident that no one would see her, but modesty would not allow the slightest possibly of being discovered without a little something covering her bits.

Soon she stepped into the clean, sparkling lake. The water was pleasantly cool but not cold, and immediately she felt some of the lethargy leave her. The oppressive, humid air hung heavily, but the water was heavenly. She smiled and ducked beneath the surface.

She glided gracefully through the water, her hair streaming out behind her. The lake was crystal clear; she could see small, colorful fish darting about and the glittery rocks that formed the basin. She wished she could remain underwater indefinitely. It was so beautiful, so tranquil, and so perfectly cool.

However, her chest was growing tight, and the need for oxygen drove her up to the surface again. She pushed herself up, her head breaking the water. She took several deep breaths and smiled when she realized that she felt quite buoyant, requiring little effort to remain near the surface. Still grinning, she brushed the hair back from her face and let her gaze drift out over the water.

In an instant her expression shifted, her mouth opening in complete and utter shock.

"Doctor?" she spluttered.

The Time Lord was less than fifteen feet away, his strong arms propelling him toward her.

"Rose! It's all right!" he yelled, "I'm coming to get you!"

"No!" she yelped, starting to backstroke herself away from their rapidly diminishing distance. "What're you doin'?"

"Don't worry!" he yelled towards her. "I'm a very adept swimmer!"

"Doctor! Stay back!"

She knew he'd heard her, and yet he was still steadily approaching, her efforts to thwart said approach seemingly in vain.

Within moments the Doctor was practically on top of her, his breathing slightly labored by his efforts to reach her. Rose just looked at him in utter shock.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled a bit harshly as she yanked her hand from his hold. "'M not drownin'! I was just coolin' myself off and decided to take a swim! I don't need rescuin', I just need a little privacy!"

He seemed at first confused by her words, then ignored them as he inched closer to her side. In an instant he'd managed to get behind her and wrap his arm securely around her chest. Rose fought him, not wanting to go back to land and certainly not wanting him to see her state of undress. But for a skinny little Time Lord, he was awfully strong and very persistent. Finally, she gave in, relaxing her body so that the Doctor could 'rescue' her.

The Doctor began swimming in earnest, Rose's body having just gone limp in his hold, worrying him that much more. In no time he had them both back on shore, laying Rose on the sand beside him.

"What the hell was that about?" she yelled, looking up at the worried expression plaguing the Time Lord's face.

"Are you all right?" he asked, breathing heavily and ignoring her outburst.

"'Course I'm all right. I was just takin' a swim, tryin' to cool off. What'd you think I was doin' out there?"

"I thought you were dying," he said solemnly.

"What? But why? I don't understand ..."

"I'll explain on the way. Come on!" he said, grabbing her hand and urging her up quickly.

"But Doctor! I need my clothes!"

"You're covered enough. Come on!" he urged, pulling her along side him back down to the village.

Rose was seriously beginning to wonder why it was that she was running along side the Doctor - in her underwear - as if her life depended on it. He was half undressed as well - at least by his standards - wearing only his dress shirt and trousers, with feet as naked as her own. But although she wondered, she did not slow her pace. As they neared the first hut within the little village, understanding began creeping up on her.

"Doctor? My lips - they feel like they're burnin'," she spoke between breaths.

"I know! Just keep moving," he spoke urgently, running through a group of natives as they made their way towards the back of the huts.

Curious dwellers of the village began running behind them, their faces showing their concern at the Doctor's worried look and rapid pace.

By the time they'd made it behind the last little home, Rose could feel the irritating burn on practically every inch of skin. But she skidded to a stop when she saw the large vat of what distinctly looked like honey in front of her.

"In-in-in-in-in!" The Doctor cried.

**OoO**


	4. Wrangling Day Three

Seven Days

_**Previously, in Chapter Three:**_

_Rose was seriously beginning to wonder why it was that she was running along side the Doctor - in her underwear - as if her life depended on it. He was half undressed as well - at least by his standards - wearing only his dress shirt and trousers, with feet as naked as her own. But although she wondered, she did not slow her pace. As they neared the first hut within the little village, understanding began creeping up on her._

_"Doctor? My lips - they feel like they're burnin'," she spoke between breaths._

_"I know! Just keep moving," he spoke urgently, running through a group of natives as they made their way towards the back of the huts._

_Curious dwellers of the village began running behind them, their faces showing their concern at the Doctor's worried look and rapid pace._

_By the time they'd made it behind the last little home, Rose could feel the irritating burn on practically every inch of skin. But she skidded to a stop when she saw the large vat of what distinctly looked like honey in front of her._

_"In-in-in-in-in!" The Doctor cried._

**OoO**

**Chapter Four: **

**Wrangling Day Three**

.

Both she and the Doctor disappeared beneath the liquid, then stood up about ten seconds later, each helped out of the pool by the people who'd followed them back. After rubbing their eyes, they looked at one another as rivulets of the thick, yellowish goo dripped from their heads to their toes.

"Wha - what was that all about?" Rose asked, her hand raising towards her lips.

The Doctor gently pulled her hand away, looking at her face closely. "You've got a few blisters there, but they'll be gone soon. Looks like we got here just in the nick of time," he spoke softly, looking into her eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Acidic lake. Water seems pure and clear and there are many forms of life living beneath its depths, but the water reacts mildly like acid to human skin."

"And that stuff?" Rose pointed toward thick pool behind them.

"Oil-based acid neutralizer. It comes from the sap of the Poi Poi trees. Once the natives realized its healing powers on the lake water's effects, they made this pool and filled it, so that when the fishermen came back after getting their food, they could cleanse themselves of any harm where the water might've splashed up on them."

Rose shrieked slightly, totally taken aback, when she and the Doctor were suddenly immersed in cold water by the hands of the villagers around them. Buckets in hand, they poured the water generously from head to toe of the visiting duo. The Doctor, on the other hand, simply rubbed his hands down his clothes and grinned.

"Rinse cycle," he told her, shaking his limbs free of the excess water dripping from him. "The fresh water from nearby streams does wonders at dissolving the Poi Poi sap and rinsing it clean," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Okay," Rose replied, realizing how close she'd come to harming herself permanently. She shook her limbs about too, mimicking him, until a wave of dizziness demanded she stop or else fall to the ground. "Doctor, I feel a little -"

"Light-headed?" he answered for her, an arm coming around her waist. "Yes, well, I'm sure you do, I feel a little out-of-sorts myself, though not nearly as much as you do, I'm quite positive. Time Lord, after all. Come on, we'll go rest for a bit," he said, urging her forward as they followed Willie towards one of the huts.

**OoO**

Exhausted yet elated, Rose sank back upon the straw mattress. Her hair clung to her damp face, and she was aware that her entire body was drenched in sweat beneath the thin sheet that covered it. But she didn't care. Damp yet still a bit sweaty in the late afternoon humidity, she was still alive, thanks to the Doctor's more-than intuitive thinking where she was concerned. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"Mmm, Rose." The Doctor's husky voice caressed her ear. "All right?"

She smiled sleepily. "Yeah."

His cool fingers brushed the hair away from her cheeks and brow. "That's better," he said softly, his thumb lingering to move in small, gentle strokes over her lips. "The blisters are all but gone now."

She lifted her hands to thread her fingers through his hair then pulled him forward into her embrace.

"Thanks, for, you know, finding me. The burnin's finally gone."

"I'm just glad I did." he answered honestly. Rose released him from the hug, and they both rolled to lie on their backs.

"What was with the water, anyway?" she asked, breaking their momentary silence.

The Doctor turned on his side to face Rose, and she did the same, facing him. "As high as the humidity levels are here, didn't you wonder why no one else was out there, swimming in the lake?"

"No, not really. I mean, they were all havin' that party for you, so I just thought that since they were all here, I'd just -" Rose stopped talking, her hand lifting to her lips. "I should've asked."

"It's all right, Rose," the Doctor spoke, watching her eyelids grow heavy. "Just sleep for now. You'll be fine."

**OoO**

Rose awoke in the hut alone, though she wasn't terribly surprised. It was still light out, and she imagined the Doctor was out chatting with the villagers and playing with the children. She smiled to herself at that image in her mind. She remembered him telling her that this young generation would be the one to bring their colony into a more comfortable lifestyle: sturdier housing and comforts such as running water within, not to mention electricity and gadgets of efficiency. That's why he tended to visit them every so often, he'd said. To him, it was like watching a garden grow.

Sitting herself up, Rose saw her t-shirt, jeans and shoes set out on the foot of the bed. She reached for them, finding her clothing had been cleaned of sweat yet was dry. She wondered at the strength of the late afternoon sun. Surely these people didn't have dryers - there wasn't even electricity here, yet.

Getting up, Rose dressed herself and made her way to the entrance of the hut, almost running straight into the Doctor.

"Rose! You're up! How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, thanks."

"I see you found your clothes all right. Feel up to a little bit of adventure?"

Her eyebrows lifted at his words. Hadn't they seen a whole day's worth already? But his hopeful expression had her smiling and nodding her head. "Yeah, sure," she answered encouragingly.

"Good! Come on out and have some lunch and then we'll be on our way," he said, taking her hand and walking her outside. His own brow creased when he was suddenly pulled to a stop by the hand he'd just grabbed hold of.

"Lunch?" Rose asked, clearly confused.

"Of course! You slept through breakfast, though I was tempted to wake you, I decided to let you sleep a little longer. I was just coming in to wake you for lunch. You _have_ heard the term before, I'm sure," he said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"But ... You mean, Doctor - have I lost a day?"

The Doctor reached a hand to cup first her forehead, then her cheek. "No fever. Are you feeling all right?" he asked, concern evident.

"Yeah, 'course I am. I just didn't realize I'd slept all through yesterday evenin', and I s'pose ... some of today. That's all."

"Oh, right. Well, after the lake incident, you certainly needed the rest. Suppose a little confusion should be expected."

"I just, I remember lyin' in here with you, and then I woke up a little bit ago ..." Her words trailed off as she looked at the straw bed and then back at the Doctor.

He squeezed her hand gently. "It's all right, Rose. That's why it's called recuperative sleep. You needed it - the acidic lake took a lot out of you. So, are you hungry?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah."

The Doctor beamed back at her. "Well, come on then," and with those words he pulled her towards the large row of tables in the center of the village, where everyone else was already seated.

**OoO**

Rose finished her meal, grateful that the Doctor had not explained in detail what, exactly, she had been eating. He had done that many times before, often ruining her perfectly good appetite without even realizing it.

"So, back to the TARDIS?" she asked, her voice a little too hopeful.

"Well, we could, but it's such a lovely day, and you've hardly seen all the fun this planet has to offer," he looked at her excitedly.

"I dunno," Rose began, already wary of his hopeful expression. "I think I've seen an awful lot, and then some."

"Oh, but Rose, there's fun to be had here, not just all that drama you've been swept into. Besides, you've seen the bad side of things around here. How about seeing some of the good?"

Again, he was leaving the choice of whether they stayed or left up to her. She smiled at the Doctor, thinking how sweet he was being. How could she deny him anything?

"Okay. Let's see what they've got," she answered with a smile of her own.

**OoO**

"Go on," the Doctor urged, "climb on up."

"But, but," Rose spluttered in protest, "it's a spider!"

"It is not. It's not even related to genus arachnidae."

"It certainly looks like it is!"

She eyed the creature warily. It had eight legs, just like a spider, and it had a head with about a million eyes along the side. Its body was comprised of two segments. Granted, a sort of saddle was strapped to the larger portion, and that wasn't something you saw with an everyday house spider. Neither was its size. It was nearly as tall as she was, though it had helpfully flattened out its legs and lowered its body so that she could climb into the saddle more easily.

The Doctor clambered into the saddle on the other spider, patting at the long, coarse hairs on the thing's back. It wriggled a bit under his touch. "Come on," he said to her again. "This is going to be fun!"

Dubiously Rose got into the saddle. The creature felt solid beneath her, but its hairs were bristly and scratchy against her legs even through the jeans she wore. She gripped the reins.

"And we're off!" the Doctor exclaimed, tickling his spider's head with three fingers. It began an odd, uneven trot, and he laughed in delight.

**OoO**


	5. Another Day Gone

**Seven Days**

**Chapter Five:**

**.**

**_Previously, in Chapter Four: _**

_"Go on," the Doctor urged, "climb on up."_

_"But, but," Rose spluttered in protest, "it's a spider!"_

_"It is not. It's not even related to genus arachnidae."_

_"It certainly looks like it is!"_

_She eyed the creature warily. It had eight legs, just like a spider, and it had a head with about a million eyes along the side. Its body was comprised of two segments. Granted, a sort of saddle was strapped to the larger portion, and that wasn't something you saw with an everyday house spider. Neither was its size. It was nearly as tall as she was, though it had helpfully flattened out its legs and lowered its body so that she could climb into the saddle more easily._

_The Doctor clambered into the saddle on the other spider, patting at the long, coarse hairs on the thing's back. It wriggled a bit under his touch. "Come on," he said to her again. "This is going to be fun!"_

_Dubiously Rose got into the saddle. The creature felt solid beneath her, but its hairs were bristly and scratchy against her legs even through the jeans she wore. She gripped the reins._

_"And we're off!" the Doctor exclaimed, tickling his spider's head with three fingers. It began an odd, uneven trot, and he laughed in delight._

**.**

**Chapter Five: **

**Another Day Done**

**.**

Rose reached out to tickle her spider's head, too. "C'mon," she said quietly, "better get goin'."

Suddenly the animal made a weird, high-pitched noise and reared up on its back legs. Rose squeaked in alarm, holding onto the reins for dear life.

The Doctor turned around, hearing the odd noise coming from Rose - and the creature she was on for that matter - and watched in horror as the animal completely reared back, curling its legs as if it had suddenly gone dead. Rose had been holding on tightly, looking wildly about. If she hadn't let go of the reins before it landed...

"Rose!"

Suddenly he had his steed turned around, moving quickly towards his companion. As soon as he was near her, he jumped from the saddle, still calling her name. Images of her feet sticking out from beneath the creature's body had him more than frantic.

"Over 'ere," came her muffled voice from the opposite side of the beast.

The Doctor practically sagged with relief upon finding Rose not beneath the arachnid-like creature, but sprawled upon the ground beside it. "Don't move," he said, his tone firm as he knelt down beside her. "Where are you hurt?"

"Just my pride, I think," she answered, letting him help her sit up. She looked around, noting all of the people now encircling them, obviously worried for her well-being.

"Did you hit your head?"

Though she had bounced it off the ground when she landed, she wasn't about to tell him. If she did, he'd once again have to check her over and really, when had she become so delicate? She was a Tyler, and Tyler women didn't -

"Rose? Still with me?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinkin'." She looked the Doctor straight in the eyes. "I'm fine. Didn't hurt anything. Luckily I landed on my cushiest part."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't hit your head?"

"Oi!"

The crowd of onlookers began to dissipate then, seeing Rose was all right and laughing amongst themselves at the Doctor's teasing.

As he helped her to stand, the Doctor watched Rose closely, making sure she wasn't hurting somewhere and acting brave for his benefit. Satisfied when she stood steadily, he grabbed her hand, then walked them both beside the creature that threw her.

"Did I hurt him? Is he all right?" Rose asked, worried at the spider's stillness.

The Doctor lightly scratched three fingers on its head and they both watched as its legs began to uncurl. He backed them both away as it began rocking from side to side, finally gaining enough momentum to turn itself back over on its legs.

"Are you all right, fella?" Rose asked, walking up to it and scratching its head. The spider seemed to enjoy her touch, leaning into her hand for more of the attention. She turned to the Doctor. "What did I do wrong?"

"Oh, I don't think you did anything. He could have picked up an odd scent, or perhaps heard a warning cry from another animal and been frightened." The Doctor scratched the beast's head as well, looking down at Rose. "Although I don't think you scared him, something did, and that's what they do. They simply play dead, hoping whatever threat is around will go elsewhere."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "Come on, let's find something a little more tame for you."

**OoO**

Rose had at first been very unhappy about riding on the miniature horse-like creatures, feeling as if she'd been placed on a safe little carnival ride. But the Doctor was having a good time, and his joviality was infectious. Still, her legs were beginning to hurt - the spider's bristly hairs from her earlier riding attempt had aggravated the inner skin of her thighs. She realized her head was beginning to throb lightly as well, no doubt due to the late afternoon sun shining way too brightly upon her.

"Rose?"

Released from her thoughts, she turned to see the Doctor looking at her a bit worriedly. "Yeah?"

"You all right?"

"Oh, sure. But I think I'm ready for a little break, though."

The Doctor continued looking at her with concern as he quickly stopped, then dismounted from his mini-steed, immediately turning and helping Rose down from hers. They both walked the animals slowly back to their stable, leaving only after the pony-looking creatures were secured within their corrals.

**OoO**

They again joined the people native to this planet for the last meal of the day upon their insistence, then headed back to the TARDIS. Rose was exhausted, which the Doctor explained was completely understandable due to the residual effects from the lake. She hadn't asked, but he'd been watching her closely during their meal; she'd catch him at it whenever she turned towards him.

She was grateful to have an excuse though, because she was so tired she didn't even attempt to take a shower. At the sight of her bed, Rose had crawled on top of it and almost instantly fell asleep.

The Doctor looked in on her later, grinning at his companion sprawled across the duvet. Gently but efficiently, he removed her shoes and covered her with a light blanket.

**OoO**

Rose walked slowly into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she ambled towards the stove.

"Good morning!" the Doctor grinned, noting Rose's sleepy appearance. "I see you're all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed ... not. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Rose began, making a cup of tea. "I think so. Don't much remember goin' to sleep."

"So, when were you going to tell me you're hurting? After it gets bad enough that you can't walk, perhaps?" the Doctor asked calmly, observing her painful stride.

"What?" she asked, clearly surprised. She thought she'd been hiding it pretty well. At his knowing look, she stopped acting dumb. "I didn't hurt anythin'. It's just, well ..."

He stood from the table and walked beside her, meeting her eyes. "Rose?"

"It was that spider-thing's hairs. They kinda rubbed me the wrong way, I guess," she admitted a little shyly. "The ridin' on the horse made it all a little more- "

"Sensitive?" he completed.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, looking away from him. "There's no splinters or hairs or anythin', I checked. Just some little bumps. I'm all right." She continued looking anywhere but at him, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

The Doctor waited until her eyes met his again. "Rose, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Come on," he began, grabbing her hand. They walked into the corridor and didn't stop until they'd reached the infirmary.

"What's so embarrassing about a few prickly hairs poking you, anyway," he began, looking through the cupboards as Rose sat on a rolling stool. "No different than a few splinters, except, of course, that it's spider hairs, though technically it's ... Oh. Oh!!" He stopped talking and looked at her face then let his gaze fall to her thighs. "So that's where they stuck you," he said, not attempting to hide his knowing grin.

She gave him a pointed look, and he turned around quickly, resuming his search of the cabinets. He finally stilled with a cry of triumph as he turned to face her, a long, silver tube in his hands.

"What's all that about then?" she asked, pointing at the object in his hand.

"Why your cure, of course. We'll just apply some of this to the injured area and viola! Instant gratification." he answered, clearly pleased with his find.

Rose blushed once more as she stood up, taking the tube from his hold as she stilled mere inches in front of him. "Thanks. I think I can handle getting it applied by m'self," she said with a grin of her own, then walked around him.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling at the empty doorway.

**OoO**


	6. Days Gone By

**Seven Days**

**.**

**Previously, in Chapter Five:**

__

The Doctor waited until her eyes met his again. "Rose, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Come on," he began, grabbing her hand. They walked into the corridor and didn't stop until they'd reached the infirmary.

"What's so embarrassing about a few prickly hairs poking you, anyway," he began, looking through the cupboards as Rose sat on a rolling stool. "No different than a few splinters, except, of course, that it's spider hairs, though technically it's ... Oh. Oh!!" He stopped talking and looked at her face then let his gaze fall to her thighs. "So that's where they stuck you," he said, not attempting to hide his knowing grin.

She gave him a pointed look, and he turned around quickly, resuming his search of the cabinets. He finally stilled with a cry of triumph as he turned to face her, a long, silver tube in his hands.

"What's all that about then?" she asked, pointing at the object in his hand.

"Why your cure, of course. We'll just apply some of this to the injured area and viola! Instant gratification." he answered, clearly pleased with his find.

Rose blushed once more as she stood up, taking the tube from his hold as she stilled mere inches in front of him. "Thanks. I think I can handle getting it applied by m'self," she said with a grin of her own, then walked around him.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling at the empty doorway.

**Chapter Six: **

**Days Gone By**

.

As Rose entered the bathroom and bent to turn on the shower, she suddenly remembered the headache that had plagued her, which apparently had taken second place to the insistant little sharp pains of her inner thighs. Now that her legs felt better, bending down to turn on the spigot seemed to trigger that throb in her skull that she'd thought was gone; it returned with a vengeance. But no matter, because Rose just knew a hot, steamy shower would remedy that. In fact, a hot shower and then a good little kip was probably just what the Doctor ordered. Or would have, if she'd actually told him about the problem.

Stripping off her remaining clothes, Rose stepped into the shower, almost moaning at the wonderful feeling of extra-warm water cascading down her skin. She began gently washing her hair, then rinsed it, then poured an ample amount of conditioner into her hand. As she began rubbing it into her scalp, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the small indulgence. But when she opened them again, she found herself falling against the tiles beside her. She was just a little dizzy, but with this last excursion of theirs, who wouldn't be?

Composing herself, Rose lathered up her body, careful to maintain her balance, then rinsed herself quickly from head to toe. She wanted to crawl into bed and get a little rest; even though she had slept soundly the night before, she was tired, simply wanting to lie down and close her eyes. Just a little rest, and then she was positive she'd feel normal again.

Stepping out of the shower, she felt that her headache had eased a bit, assessing herself while getting dressed. Turning towards the mirror, she began brushing out her hair; vigorously at first, then gently as the headache suddenly returned in earnest. She'd practically forgotten about that bump to the back of her head, and brushing over it was a painful reminder.

Rose rubbed some tissue on the mirror, unhappy with the blurry image in front of her. She blinked a few times, realizing her reflection wasn't foggy at all; her vision now blurring every object she looked upon.

This wasn't good. She'd have to tell the Doctor what was going on, and he'd probably be mad at her for not telling him she'd hit her head to begin with. She needed to find him ...

The brush fell from her hand to the floor, bouncing a few times as it hit the tiles. When Rose collapsed, it was with little grace as well.

**OoO**

The Doctor made up a tray with tea and fruit which he brought to Rose's room, giving her ample time to have showered. He wanted her to eat. Though she'd made it into the kitchen, she'd hardly had a sip of tea before he'd quickly scurried her out and into the Infirmary. So breakfast, or brunch, he supposed, given the time Rose went by, had been forgotten, and with all she'd been through, a little boost was in order. Later they could have a filling, nutritious early dinner here on the ship, and hopefully tomorrow he'd be able to talk her into exploring the landscape of this beautiful planet, sans the animals.

Knocking lightly on her door, he reached for the knob and turned it, assuming she had not yet finished with her grooming. After all, he didn't hear the shower running, but she did not reply to his knock. Logically one could only assume she was applying make-up and drying her hair, making herself presentable by her opinion.

"Rose? I brought a little snack. Thought you might be hungry," he spoke towards the bathroom door as he set the tray down. After she'd enjoyed some of his offerings, he'd ask her to embark on that bit of exploration. It was all about the timing after all, and he knew that more than anyone else.

When she didn't reply he sat down on the edge of her bed, listening. He knew it was probably rude, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. Hearing no movement behind the door created more curiosity for the Time Lord, which had him standing up and leaning in, ear towards the bathroom door.

"Rose?"

He felt a sudden rush of concern as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, still receiving no response. He knew she was in there, and the lack of sounds signifying movement only increased his worry.

"Rose, I'm coming in."

Opening the door, the Doctor visibly sucked in a breath when his eyes lowered, finding Rose lying unconscious on the floor. She was curled on her side, right arm out and above her, partially covering her face. Judging by her position he was sure she'd fallen unconscious, rather than simply lying down due to progressive weakness.

"Rose!" he called as his voice echoed within the small room, at once kneeling beside his non-responsive companion. Checking her pulse, he found it a bit thready though amply there. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, running it over her from torso to head, frowning slightly with its readings.

He called to her called again as his fingers began exploring her scalp to verify what he already knew. He found the bump near the base of her skull, and quickly realized she had to have gotten it when she fell from the spider. The knot had tightened considerably, telling him the time the injury occurred had not been as recently as her shower, therefore not caused by a spill in the tub.

Gathering her up in his arms, his stride was quick as he took her back to the Infirmary.

OoO

Rose opened her eyes, squinting with the brightness her effort brought and lifting a hand to her face to shield her from the onslaught of light. Her wrist was suddenly gathered within cool fingers and pulled away from her.

"Doctor?"

He remained silent, counting her pulse then releasing her limb to move as she pleased. Rose let her arm fall beside her again, her eyes already adjusting to the Infirmary's lamps.

"Doctor?" she repeated, looking at his rather stern features.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked suddenly, the words leaving his lips harshly.

"Wha - what?" she asked, taken aback by his gruffness.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd hit your head when you fell yesterday?"

"I, well ... I don't know."

"Of course you know," the Doctor began, moving a tray of equipment away from the couch she lay on. "You knew. Maybe you don't want to say, but there must've been some sort of reasoning behind your hiding an injury. An injury, I might add, that could have very well taken your life if I hadn't happened upon you lying unconscious on the bathroom floor. Concussions are nothing to play with, young lady. If I hadn't bothered to check on you - if I had just thought you were taking a little kip -"

"Doctor? Are you mad at me?"

"Oh yes, yes I am, Rose Tyler. You better believe I'm angry. Do you have any idea what it would have done to me if I'd lost you? You went to sleep last night with a _concussion_. You could have very easily slept yourself right into a coma. Or worse. The fact is that you came close enough to that today."

"I jus' thought -"

"No actually, you didn't, and I'm telling you now that if you want to continue traveling with me, you're going to have to start acting more responsibly."

"If?" she asked breathlessly, sitting up quickly. She looked at him, pain clear on her features. When he didn't answer her right away, she stood delicately, then turned and left the Infirmary before he could see the first teardrop fall.

**OoO**


	7. Heck Of A Day

**Seven Days**

**_Previously in Chapter Six:_**

__

"Why didn't you tell me you'd hit your head when you fell yesterday?"

"I, well ... I don't know."

"Of course you know," the Doctor began, moving a tray of equipment away from the couch she lay on. "You knew. Maybe you don't want to say, but there must've been some sort of reasoning behind your hiding an injury. An injury, I might add, that could have very well taken your life if I hadn't happened upon you lying unconscious on the bathroom floor. Concussions are nothing to play with, young lady. If I hadn't bothered to check on you - if I had just thought you were taking a little kip -"

"Doctor? Are you mad at me?"

"Oh yes, yes I am, Rose Tyler. You better believe I'm angry. Do you have any idea what it would have done to me if I'd lost you? You went to sleep last night with a _concussion_. You could have very easily slept yourself right into a coma. Or worse. The fact is that you came close enough to that today."

"I jus' thought -"

"No actually, you didn't, and I'm telling you now that if you want to continue traveling with me, you're going to have to start acting more responsibly."

"If?" she asked breathlessly, sitting up quickly. She looked at him, pain clear on her features. When he didn't answer her right away, she stood delicately, then turned and left the Infirmary before he could see the first teardrop fall.

**.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Heck Of A Day**

**.**

The Doctor sighed, already angry with himself for getting upset and voicing it. "Rose?" he called, hearing her retreating footsteps in response. He left the Infirmary to follow her.

Rose walked stiffly towards her room, daring not to focus on anything other than her forward steps for fear of losing control. Once she was inside she could close the door and allow her emotions a bit of quiet release.

"Rose?" the Doctor called again, seeing her ready to enter her bedroom as he jogged down the corridor. He saw her hand on the doorknob, but instead of walking in, she remained still, hearing his approach.

His hand lay gently on her shoulder as he spoke her name once more. She looked up at him, finally, and the pain he saw clearly on her face spurred more compunction from him.

"What I said back there," he began, looking at the sad eyes that met his, "Rose, you're right. You just scared me, that's all, and -"

"I thought, I mean ..." she looked away from him then, her eyes focusing on the door of her room. She suddenly swiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand, clearing away the tears as she faced him once more, this time with a smile for his benefit. "Yeah, you know, it's all right, I get it," she said with forced cheerfulness.

"No, Rose, you don't," he said, cupping her face within his palm. "When I said what I said, I didn't mean -"

She lowered her gaze and his hand fell from her face. "No, Doctor, it's all right. I understand. Thanks, you know, for findin' me. I think I'll go lie down for a bit, yeah?" Hastily she left the Time Lord and entered her room, closing the door softly behind her.

The Doctor stood where he was, unmoving. Damn, but he'd handled that all wrong. He was angry, but only because she'd frightened him by prompting overwhelming thoughts of losing her over something so easily repaired as a concussion. He'd lashed out, and that had hurt her probably more than the injury. He knew he'd have to explain himself and apologize properly for his behavior.

**OoO**

Rose threw herself on the bed roughly, grabbing hold of a pillow before allowing the sob within her to escape as quietly as she could manage. After a few minutes, she sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked towards the door, thinking she should go to the Doctor and explain her stupid behavior, but then realized it wouldn't - couldn't - ever be enough. He'd grown tired of her; she'd become more trouble than she was worth. He was right of course: He had enough to deal with; he certainly didn't need to keep having to sort her every time she got klutzy.

He had been more than kind to her throughout her stay with him, but now it was time for her to go.

She walked to her closet and pulled out her duffel bag, then began packing.

She began gathering her clothes roughly, not caring if they wrinkled as she stuffed them inside the luggage. Her mind was not on her task; she was too lost in self pity, morose with the knowledge that she would never see the Doctor again.

Turning around, Rose reached down to open the drawer of her nightstand as her eyes lowered to the digital clock sitting upon it. The clock read seven o'clock. At night.

Rose sat down slowly on the bed. When she'd taken her shower, it had only been near ten in the morning by that clock. She glanced quickly at her watch, realizing the clock wasn't wrong. How had she lost so much time? If she were unconscious that long, it was no wonder the Doctor was upset.

The light knock on her door had Rose looking towards it as she wiped her cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"May I come in?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Yeah, 'course. Your ship an' all," she said as the door opened, revealing the Time Lord.

He didn't look as angry as he had earlier, and Rose felt a little disappointed. If his anger was gone, he'd probably resigned himself to taking her home and ending the trouble that seemed to follow her. So, him coming here to her room? Probably to tell her to pack her things. Well, at least she'd got that task started. Rose looked down; her hands clasped in her lap suddenly fascinating.

"Rose," the Doctor began, looking at her with saddened eyes, which she met with her own.

"'S all right," she began, looking down at her hands again. "You don't have to say anythin'." She stood then, walking over to her dresser and opening a drawer.

Leaning in the doorway, the Doctor watched her, but walked towards her quickly as she began pulling out clothes, stacking them on top. "Rose? What are you doing?"

"Packin', of course. No need in prolongin' the inevitable, yeah? I mean, I understand. Got enough to deal with, you do, without havin' to stop all the time because of me messin' up."

The Doctor grabbed hold of her hands gently, stilling her from removing more clothes from the dresser. "Rose, I don't want you to go-"

"I know, but it's time. I've become more toruble than I'm worth -"

It was the Doctor's turn to interrupt her. "No Rose, You're wrong about that. You're worth any trouble that comes along." At her harsh look, he quickly corrected himself. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Fact is, any trouble that nears us is my fault anyway. Which is why I worry so much. But," he paused, smiling down at her, "you're worth it. Every little bit. Which is why I became so upset earlier. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, and I never want to find out."

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down. "Me too," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit ... abrupt back there," he told her, "Truth is, you frightened me."

"I'm the one who needs to apologize. I'm sorry," Rose said. "It was my fault."

"Well, we could blame it on your concussion, I suppose," he offered the escape from guilt.

"Nope. Can't do that. I was hidin' it on purpose. Didn't want you to think I was weak, an' I didn't want you to think I was so accident prone."

"Rose," the Doctor began, lifting her chin with gentle fingers until her eyes met his. "Never hide from me. No matter what. If I hadn't come in here," he paused, taking a deep breath. "If I hadn't found you - if I had left you alone, thinking you were just taking a little kip ... well, just don't do that again, all right?"

Rose nodded, and the Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned tenfold.

"Right then," he said, releasing her. "It's been a long day - at least for me - you were unconscious through most of it." Rose had the good graces to look a bit ashamed. "How about you put your things away and we'll have a bit of dinner. After that, you can rest up and tomorrow we'll start over, all right?"

Rose nodded.

"Good! I'll go whip up something warm and filling and nutritious. Meet you in the kitchen?" he asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Be there in ten." she answered with a smile.

The Doctor smiled and turned towards her bedroom door, but something caught his eye, and he turned back quickly, stepping in front of her dresser. He reached into the open drawer, pulling out a pair of red lace knickers. "Wear these often, do you?" he asked, looking at her with an impish grin. "They don't look very comfortable." He held them up to his eyes, his eyebrow rising impressively high.

Rose stepped beside him quickly, snatching the undergarment from his fingers. "Never you mind that," she said, the blush on her cheeks nearly matching the lingerie.

The Doctor smiled.

**OoO**


	8. Of All the Days

**Seven Days**

**.**

**Previously in Chapter Seven:**

_"Rose," the Doctor began, lifting her chin with gentle fingers until her eyes met his. "Never hide from me. No matter what. If I hadn't come in here," he paused, taking a deep breath. "If I hadn't found you - if I had left you alone, thinking you were just taking a little kip ... well, just don't do that again, all right?" _

_Rose nodded, and the Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned tenfold. _

_"Right then," he said, releasing her. "It's been a long day - at least for me - you were unconscious through most of it." Rose had the good graces to look a bit ashamed. "How about you put your things away and we'll have a bit of dinner. After that, you can rest up and tomorrow we'll start over, all right?" _

_Rose nodded. _

_"Good! I'll go whip up something warm and filling and nutritious. Meet you in the kitchen?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. _

_"Be there in ten." she answered with a smile. _

_The Doctor smiled and turned towards her bedroom door, but something caught his eye, and he turned back quickly, stepping in front of her dresser. He reached into the open drawer, pulling out a pair of red lace knickers. "Wear these often, do you?" he asked, looking at her with an impish grin. "They don't look very comfortable." He held them up to his eyes, his eyebrow rising impressively high. _

_Rose stepped beside him quickly, snatching the undergarment from his fingers. "Never you mind that," she said, the blush on her cheeks nearly matching the lingerie. _

_The Doctor smiled._

**.**

**Chapter Eight**

****

Of All the Days...

.

Rose awoke early the next morning, feeling refreshed and ready for anything that came her way. She and the Doctor had talked a lot last night, and she felt more confident traveling with him now than she had in a long time. He'd assuaged many of her insecurities and all in all, she knew now more than ever that she would travel with him forever if it were possible.

Walking into the kitchen, she was met by his smiling face and returned the gesture.

"Good morning!" he began cheerfully, watching her for a moment as she pulled a cup down from the cupboard. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, like a baby," she replied, settling down quickly in front of him, blowing air across her cup before taking a tiny sip.

"Feel up to an adventure?"

"Sure! Where're we goin'?"

"Going? he asked.

"Yeah. What planet? What year? You know."

"Well, I thought we'd stay right here. Plenty of sights still to be seen. It'll be fun," he grinned.

Rose made a rather unflattering face. "Hmm, I don't know. I mean, this planet seems a bit unlucky, at least for me."

"I'm sure your luck has nothing to do with it," the Doctor replied with a smirk.

"Oi!"

"Oh, come on. Let's have a go. You can take away a good memory when we leave, all right?"

She couldn't refuse him, and nodded, watching his excitement grow like a child's at Christmas.

**OoO**

"Doctor, it's really big!"

His eyes raked over her. "I know, but you can manage."

She narrowed her eyes dubiously, considering the situation. "Yeah, all right. I'll try."

He nodded in approval. "That's a girl! I'll help you. And you won't have to do it all at once."

"Yeah, that'll be good."

With one final glance back at her, he began climbing up the rocky face of the mountain. Rose was right; it was a particularly large stretch of jutting stone that led to the summit, but they had no choice, really. Not if they were going to see the one and only magnificent view of the entire valley, which the Doctor insisted was a 'must see'.

They'd climbed up a good number of meters fairly easily before Rose finally looked down, stopping momentarily as the Doctor glanced down at her.

"Don't worry. If you fall, I'll catch you," he said confidently as he hefted himself up further.

"How're ya gonna catch me when you're above me?" Rose asked as she, too, advanced upwards.

"I'm not. I just thought it would make you feel better if I said that," he smiled widely as he looked down once more.

She mumbled a likely unfavorable reply but grinned as she continued climbing. It was only a mere hour and a half later, after a couple of breaks in-between, that the Doctor reached for Rose's hand and helped her up to the top of the small mountain. Once she'd gained her balance he clasped her hand in his and gestured for her to turn around.

It was more than she could possibly imagine. The view opened widely, offering a stunning spectre of much higher mountains with sunlight streaming brilliantly in-between. The sun shone intensely upon the plentiful waterfalls, allowing multi-colored hues to reflect across trees and land as if crystals hung from every limb. It was breathtaking. It was stunning. So why was Rose turning away from it, eyes closed?

"Rose?"

"Shh," she hushed the Time Lord, a hand up in the air as her eyes remained closed. "There!" she said as she pointed towards her left. "Can't you hear it?"

The Doctor looked at her with furrowed brows as he listened, but he heard nothing. He brought a hand to his nose and held it closed, then did a somewhat poor impression of a blowfish as his face expanded. Rose looked at him as if he'd grown another ear.

"Sorry. Auditory passages were plugged up. They're a bit sensitive to even slightly higher elevations," he explained as he placed fingertips within his ears and shook them slightly. He opened his mouth to continue speaking when Rose shushed him again.

"Now who's the rude one?" the Doctor remarked, but closed his lips when she looked at him sternly.

It was then that he heard it. The softest of whimpers, echoing off the mountains like a whisper. He looked at Rose as she looked at him, knowing he'd finally perceived it.

"'S a baby! It must be hurt," Rose said with concern, walking quickly towards the other side of the slightly flattened crest of their destination. The Doctor followed her, grabbing her arm suddenly when she neared the edge.

"It may be a baby animal, Rose. And where there are young animals, their parents are usually near by."

"You said the animals weren't that dangerous 'round here," she said, leaning over to look down the mountain.

"And they're not. But an animal protecting its young is a different story."

Rose continued to stand where she'd stopped, the Doctor's hand still holding onto her. They both looked at one another when the baby began crying in earnest; its species ws no longer in question.

Rose practically dove down the steep incline, maintaining her balance much to the Doctor's surprise as she slid lower between trees and brush, a slight cloud of dust in her wake.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled, quickly following her. "Slow down!"

"We've got to find the baby!"

"There's a cliff not too far down! The fall will kill you!" he yelled, hoping to get through her stubborn need to save the child with fear for her own life, yet knowing his efforts would be in vain.

Rose came to a sudden halt, grabbing hold of a tree as she stilled herself to listen. The crying was definitely louder and seemed to have moved to her left. The surrounding mountains were echoing the child's voice, obviously. But it was close. She was close. She knew it.

Just as the Doctor skidded to a stop beside her, Rose took off, heading towards the sounds of distress. He stayed close behind her.

After only a couple of other turns and a few slips and slides on the rough terrain that had brought them almost back to where they'd previously ascended, Rose fell to the ground, alarming the Doctor with the ferocity of her landing. She was hunched over and very quiet.

"Rose?" he asked, leaning down over her, his hand on her back.

She looked up at him then, cradling a bundle of tan woven cloth smudged with dark patches. "He can't be more than a few days old," Rose said softly, turning herself so the Doctor could see the child held carefully within her arms. It was obvious that the baby had been crying, but was now quite content being held within her protective grasp. "Poor little guy. Where's your mum? What're ya doin' all the way up here, all alone?" she questioned as she slowly stood.

The Doctor leaned down, pulling the rucksack-looking covering away and felt the infant's forehead.

"Is he all right?" Rose asked, clearly concerned.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor adjusted the settings on the device then ran it up and down over the child several times. "Looks to be, though I'll need to get him to the TARDIS, just to be sure."

"Okay," Rose replied, standing up with the Doctor's help. She turned away from him, then abruptly turned back. "Doctor? How're we goin' to get down when we had to climb straight up before?"

He smiled at his companion. "Well, we came up the shortest way. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take the long way home, just this once. Come on," he said, his arm encircling her shoulder as they began walking to the opposite side of the summit.

**OoO**


	9. Seven Days Done

**Seven Days**

**_Previously in Chapter Eight:_**

_After only a couple of other turns and a few slips and slides on the rough terrain that had brought them almost back to where they'd been climbing up, Rose fell to the ground, alarming the Doctor with the ferocity of her landing. She was hunched over and very quiet._

_"Rose?" he asked, leaning down over her, his hand on her back._

_She looked up at him then, cradling a bundle of tan roped cloth smudged with dark patches. "He can't be more than a few days old," Rose said softly, turning herself so the Doctor could see the child held carefully within her arms. It was obvious that the baby had been crying, but was now quite content being held within her protective grasp. "Poor little guy. Where's your mum? What're ya doin' all the way up here, all alone?" she questioned as she slowly stood._

_The Doctor leaned down, pulling the rucksack-looking covering away and felt the infant's forehead._

_"Is he all right?" Rose asked, clearly concerned._

_Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor adjusted the settings on the device then ran it up and down above the child several times. "Looks to be, though I'll need to get him to the TARDIS, just to be sure."_

_"Okay," Rose said simply, then turned away to begin walking. She abruptly turned back to face him. "Doctor? How're we goin' to get down when we had to climb straight up before?"_

_He smiled at his companion. "Afraid we're going to have to take the long way home, just this once. Come on," he said, his arm encircling her shoulder as they began walking to the opposite side of their climb._

**.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Seven Days Done**

**.**

They'd made it halfway down the backside of the mountain they had climbed when the clouds had started to gather. By the time they'd slowly trudged down three-fourths of the way, a few rain drops had begun to fall. When they finally reached the bottom, Rose was hunched over the child, protecting it from the heavy downpour as thunder boomed overhead and lightning streaked across the sky.

The Doctor removed his coat and placed it around Rose, protecting her and the boy minimally from the storm's onslaught as they continued walking briskly towards their destination. The infant began crying in earnest, though the sound was muffled considerably by the ire of the storm.

"Rose! Rose!" the Doctor yelled, getting her attention as she stopped, glancing up towards him only to close her eyes and duck her head as the rain beat down upon her face. He leaned down until she could see him, realizing she might not be able to simply hear the words he needed to tell her.

"What is it?" she practically hollered in his face, trying to be heard above the roar of thunder and cries of the boy. Rose noted oddly that water was running down the Doctor's face as if he were standing beneath a waterfall. She hadn't realized how heavy the downpour had become; her concern focused on the child within her arms.

"We've got to find shelter now!" he began, pronouncing his words slowly to make sure she understood. "The rain's falling too fast! It's going to come down the mountain and wash away the trails - we aren't close enough to get to the TARDIS! We need to find shelter up above - perhaps a cave!""

Rose shook her head, acknowledging the Time Lord, blinking away the rain being blown in her face. The Doctor grabbed her arm, urging her to follow him as they began walking back the way they had come.

She followed closely behind him, but never heard him cry out to her as he turned, one hand wrapping around a tree and the other reaching out for her. Rose watched him, feeling as if she were suddenly in slow motion as the Doctor yelled words she couldn't hear, his hand out-stretched and his face utterly distraught with panic. At the same time, she could see the cause of his sudden anguish as a wall of water came rushing towards her, muddy and full of debris.

Rose thrust her left hand towards the Doctor while holding on tightly to the child with her right. She was too far away from him, watching in horror as the freak force of nature barreled towards them both. There was a tree to her right; she could wrap her arm around it and hold on, but not without letting go of the baby. Having no other option, Rose turned her back towards the approaching flood and held onto the bundle in her care with both arms tightly.

The Doctor closed his eyes reflexively when the water slammed into his back, washing around him as he held his ground. When he opened them again, he saw Rose being swept away, and felt his panic raise to a level he barely recognized. He let go of the tree that kept him relatively safe, hoping the water would carry him to the same destination of his Plus One.

**OoO**

The Doctor had just finished his examination of the baby boy and removed the stethoscope from his ears, hanging the medical instrument around his neck. He carefully wrapped the child in a blanket and removed him from the small examination table, careful not to interrupt his sleep cycle. While no one watched, he cuddled the baby to his chest, whispering words of his native tongue to the sleeping boy while looking upon him with adoration; a slight kiss to his head sealing the unrecognized promise.

Walking the child around the room as he rocked him gently, his gaze fell upon Rose, hearing a slight change in her breathing. He continued stepping around the Infirmary, eyes on her as fresh, painful memories took over his thoughts.

He thought back to the moment he'd found Rose, wrapped haphazardly around a small tree, her shoulder obviously dislocated from the brutal force she had endured to stop her forward momentum. He'd called to her, and fearing the worst, managed to get himself beside her without thought of the danger he had placed himself in.

Rose was huddled at the trunk of the tree, bruises already forming on her delicate features. He remembered the shaking of his hand as he reached down, his fingertips to her neck, and the relief he felt at finding her pulse.

The Doctor hugged the child tighter to his chest as he remembered finding him miraculously unharmed only because of Rose's selflessness.

Carrying her and the child to the TARDIS had been a bit ironic: They'd ended up not far away at all from the ship, to which the Doctor was very grateful.

Looking down upon her now, he felt suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, knowing she would have sacrificed her life to save that of the boy. It was no surprise to him that she'd somehow managed to keep the boy safe within her grasp; a testimony to her very strong human will. It was a surprise, however, to see her coming around much sooner than he had anticipated.

"Wow," she began, a hand raising to her forehead. "Feels like I've been hit by a lorry," she said, watching the Doctor rock and sway gently back and forth.

"More like _you_ did the hitting," the Doctor began, speaking softly so as not to disturb the bundle in his arms. "You had a broken ulna and a dislocated shoulder, though I repaired the damage a short while ago, and several lacerations and bruises that I also -"

Rose wasn't listening. "Doctor? How's the baby?"

"Oh, he's remarkably unscathed, thanks to you. Hardly a scratch on him. He did manage to aspirate a bit of mucky fluid, but it's all been sorted now," the Doctor grinned.

"Can I hold him?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," the Doctor answered, bending down to place the child in her waiting arms. He observed silently as Rose gently held the child, talking in hushed tones to him as he continued to sleep. She watched the baby contently.

Rose was terribly pale from her considerable exertion. Her hair was still plastered to her forehead in damp strands, and the dark smudges beneath her eyes were a testament to her undeniable exhaustion. He wished he'd taken the time to do more for her than just sort her major injuries, but he had to be thorough with the baby, and he knew Rose would have it no other way. Still, beneath her pallor, her expression reflected absolute joy. She smiled down at the tiny bundle cradled in her arms.

She kissed the newborn's brow then caressed the tiny hand with her fingertip. The sleeping infant did not stir. He was no doubt nearly as exhausted as she was. When she finally looked up, she beamed at the Doctor, who was still standing beside her. His hair was mussed almost beyond repair. His stained shirtsleeves were rolled up, and his glasses had slipped to the tip of his nose. Yet when he realized that she was looking at him, he grinned magnificently, pride and relief coursing through him.

They shared a smile as he held out his arms for the baby.

"You need to rest for a while, and so does this handsome little tot," he spoke soothingly, looking at Rose.

"But what about him?" Rose began, her smile fading. "What happens to him now?"

The Doctor looked curiously at Rose for a moment. "What do you want to happen to him?"

"I ... I don' know. I just want him safe, I suppose."

The Time Lord grinned at Rose as he sat down beside her, his hip to hers on the couch.

"I talked to Willie. Remarkably, he actually found us and helped me get you both inside the TARDIS. Anyway, he believes the boy came from a rogue tribe that lives up in the mountains and feels perhaps some sort of misfortune took place with his mother. It's not the first time."

"Yeah?" Rose began, anger crossing her features, "Well it never should've happened in the first place. If we hadn't gone back out ... if we hadn't gone climbin' that mountain -"

"But we did. And this child, well, he'll be taken care of now, thanks to you. Willie and his people will raise him as if he were one of their own."

Rose looked away from the Doctor then, taking a deep breath before meeting his eyes again. "He'll be all right?"

He reached down the hand not holding the baby to her forehead, brushing away the hair with great care. "Yes. Just like you."

"Then all this was worth it. Seven days we've been here, with enough bad stuff happening to make me never wanna come back. But that baby? He just made it all worthwhile."

"Just like you, Rose." the Doctor spoke sincerely. "With everything you do, all this feels worthwhile."

Rose sat up then, almost able to look the Doctor in the eyes. "Even if I lost your coat?"

"Even then."

"Good."

The End.


End file.
